Le Professeur
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: After another battle Chat Noir discovers something that makes him act weird, what will our hero do?


It was Friday in the afternoon, last class of the day and it was science with Mrs. Mendeleiev as it was custom. For our heroes it was a nice day, because it hasn't been any reports of people akumatizades or any attack to Paris. The environment was joyful considering that the teacher was serious and strict like always.

"what's wrong today?, alright Nino how would you explain what I just explained?"  
"hah… she just catch this one too, I bet that also will be sent to the director"  
"Chloe…"-Sabrina advised Chloe who like usual was trying to get the attention making an inappropriate comment.  
"what?"  
"Ejm" -clears her throat the teacher that now was in front of her- "do you want to be the next one…?" -notices that Chloe has the intention of calling her father- "I don't care who is your father, I bet that he won't matter if that is the correct"  
"arrggg… whatever" -saved her mobile- "anyway my father can do that you get fired if I want…"

Ring the bell indicating the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend.

"oh well, I'm going" -she stands up from her seat moving her ponytail  
"wait all there, don't forget to leave your works in the table" -said Mendeleiev with serious tone while pointing to the desk.

In that way the teacher stays alone correcting all the works from all the remaining students, as it was mentioned by Chloe before, Nino was going to be the next one that she sent to the director, though doesn't look like to have any reason; Mendeleiev was more serious than normal.

"arrgg, it can't be almost all this reports are wrong and just now when the academic evaluation is approaching all of them has to be talking and distracted, it isn't fair, one here do all what we were asked to do as teacher and what we get…" -commented that to herself with frustration after correct the last report.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the hideout of the Papillon, the window opens, letting in light and butterflies start flying riotous as they always do.

"Oh agony mixed with concern the perfect recipe for chaos" -it poses a butterfly in his hand- "all because the academic evaluation approaches and poor teacher that nobody pays attention... feels frustrated and full of agony, anger..." -the butterfly becomes an akuma- "perfect... muhahahahaha, go my little akuma and akumanize her dark heart" -said the Papillon and after that, the akuma goes towards the school.

Back in the classroom Mendeleiev, was reading the reports again.

"No, there's no way I can pass these reports, arrgg these students so..." -she was interrupted when the akuma perches on her glasses.

While outside of school everyone from the class are together after being released from the principal's office; all are laying off and are going to their houses; Nino meets Adrien.

"Hey, dude for a moment I thought that she would catch me too"  
"Don't mention it, Nino..."  
"Nino is right, she has been stricter than usual, right Marinette?"  
"Mmm ... I think it was more my fault... that I... I'm sorry"  
"what are you talking about?"  
"Well, I was the one who asked Nino if he could repeat what the teacher was saying... I didn't understand it..."  
"And why you didn't ask me?"  
"I tried, but you payed more attention your mobile waiting for a Ladybug alert..."  
"Ok, I get it... I think I was lucky that she heard Nino rather than me"  
"Hey dudes that's not fair"  
"Relax Nino, it could have been me who also sent to the director"  
"You... ahh haha not gone... if you are perfect... I mean... a perfect student"  
"Perfect student?" -asked Alya side after removing from there to one side  
"Hehe... thank you... although I don't think there's a perfect student..."  
Hank Hank -a horn sounded in the distance  
"Ahhh the gorilla is here, well see you... good bye Nino, Alya, Marinette" -he says goodbye with waving his hand and then get in the car  
"Bye" –they responded together, Alya and Nino  
"B-B-Bye... Adrien"  
"Girl is gone... relax and breathes"  
"Well, I also leaving my dudes, have a good weekend" -And with that Nino was walking home  
"Bye" -said the girls to him  
"Mmm..." -looks to her mobile- "why there is nothing?, if there's no action today it will be a very boring weekend"  
" _Boring, you say that because you're not tired like me, it is good that for the first time in this week that alarm has not been activated perhaps Chat Noir and I have a weekend free..._ " -thought Marinette  
"Hey, but who knows maybe for first time Ladybug and Chat Noir will have a day off..."  
"No, Marinette real heroes never rest and although doesn't look like, I'm tired too..."  
"Tired?"  
"Well yes, do you think that write the ladyblog and concentrate on homework is easy...?"  
"Don't even mentioned it" -she said almost whispering  
"What did you say?"  
"That I can imagine it..." -she smiled nervously after answering

Meanwhile in the classroom.

"Professeur, I'm the Papillon I'll give you the power to obey you, with just say it they will give you due attention and so you will show that you're the best, in return I want you to do me a favour when the time acclaim, do we have a deal?"  
"Yes" -after say that, Mendeleiev is covered in a black substance and transformed into the new villain; with her glasses she throws a kind of rays that "hypnotizes" who fall by it to obey everything she says.

On the other hand, Marinette and Alya were still outside talking

"Really?, you can give the idea of being behind the action, edit a new blog post and also do homework..." -it's interrupted by a very loud evil laugh that is heard coming from inside the school  
"Yes, now they will pay me attention" -said a new akumatizade victim; who now she headed toward the centre of the school. Marinette and Alya went to see what was happening.  
"It... is Mrs. Mendeleiev?"  
"Ahh what... are you sure, Alya?"  
"Well, today nobody paid any attention in class, sent almost the whole class to the director for talking about Jagged Stone's concert that will be tomorrow night... and it looks like her a lot..." -with that took her mobile and began recording  
"Wait Alya, it is dangerous... we should..." -sighs at being ignored and decided it was time to hide  
"Tikki is time to transform"  
"Just say it"  
"Tikki transform me" -and with that Marinette became Ladybug, with the help of her yo-yo push herself up and arrive from above.  
"I do not know your reasons, but so far you've come..."  
"And this here live, Ladybug has arrived to the crime scene to fight what appears to be Mrs. Mendeleiev who has been akumatizade..." -Alya said while hiding beside a column and keeps the fight in camera.

Elsewhere in the city, Adrien who is admired on the screen of his computer to Ladybug. And in the same time, he had open the ladyblog.

"Plagg, Ladybug needs our help, Plagg, transform me"  
"But and my chees-..." -was absorbed into the ring transforming Adrien into Chat Noir.  
"Alright, m'lady wait for me I'm on my way" -With that Chat Noir is going to school.  
"Where is that cat?" -Ladybug wondered as she dodged some lasers that the villain threw through her powerful glasses.  
"If you don't let me catch you so that you can obey me properly, Ladybug... well..." -Looks around at some students who just recently came out of an extracurricular class- "You" -throws rays  
"Noooo..."  
"Too late now to go after her, make her stop"  
"Yes ma'am" -and so students who were now in her power are directed at the same time to Ladybug.  
"Wow, so far I have luck she didn't see me, but poor kids have to face the incredible Ladybug certainly she will stop without hurting them, so you know still pending, here Alya alive where the action happens" -Alya said, while she still recording everything that happens in live for the ladyblog.

"Hey, you stay away from m'lady" -said Chat Noir after finally arriving  
"Do you saw that my followers now what it's good start, Chat Noir has also come"  
"Arrggg you aren't supposed to allow to beat"  
"Sorry teacher," -said together the hypnotized students  
"I just have to find students who are willing to obey me, and so I would be able to stop them"  
"It's not a bad idea... once you stop Ladybug and Chat Noir, you will make them give you their miraculous" -proclaimed Papillon through the professeur.  
"You" -throws more rays to other students who still around there- "capture Ladybug and Chat Noir and don't let them move so I can also control them and get their miraculous"  
"That never" -Stops some students, while others approaches  
"I'll take care of these"  
"Chat Noir, remember that they are only students under her power, you shouldn't hurt them"  
"I know m'lady but if we don't do something, we can't stop her"  
"I know, I'm just saying be careful... it is also obvious that the akuma is on her glasses"  
"Yeah, I've thought it too..."  
"Really? Well, no matter... lucky charm" -With that a jumping rope with red and black colour appears.  
"What is the plan m'lady?"  
"Well the obvious, we have to approach to her and break her glasses to release the akuma"  
"understood"  
"Try whatever you want, but you are surrounded" -With that appears even more students behind them  
"And what I supposed to do with this?, come on think" -said to herself. After observing everything around her.- "Chat Noir, be ready"  
"Understood, cataclysm" -and thus the power of the cataclysm of Chat Noir was activated- "sorry" -with the help of his stick got rid of lots of students that were surrounded them and went where the professeur.  
"I won't let you come near me" -starts climb the stairs- "you" -throws her ray to the last students who were one level up- "go after him"  
"Yes, professeur" -they said together.  
"No again"  
"No time to lose... Chat the stairs" -with the help of her yo-yo and rope helped Chat to free themselves from students around them.  
"Understood" -once no pupils were around Chat approaches below and with the help of his cataclysm destroys part of the stairs causing that the professeur fell getting stuck  
"Well done Chat Noir, now takes this" -gives him one end of the rope.  
"You won't stop me with it... even if you have made me fall" -try free herself.  
"I wouldn't be so sure" -with that between the two tie her up preventing to throws more rays  
"do you have seen that my followers, I was very lucky, that's all, if not I would have ended like those other students, but they already have her" -said Alya from her hiding place on the other side while still recording.  
"Now the glasses" -Ladybug said after grabbing her glasses and breaking it in half and Akuma is released.  
"Noooo"  
"It's over m'lady"  
"Not yet, but almost, I release you from evil" -throws her magic yoyo, catches the akuma and then with the yoyo in her hand opens it releasing a white butterfly- "Goodbye little butterfly" -sees the butterfly flying freely and throws the jumping rope into the air- "miraculous ladybug" -with it all begins to return to normal, Mrs. Mendeleiev is put down on the floor after being surrounded by a black substance and transform back to normal.  
"Ah? Where... what happened?"  
"Pound it" -they said at once Ladybug and Chat Noir after bumping fists. And the noise of the Ladybug earrings sounds every time stronger.

Meanwhile in the hideout of the Papillon, the butterflies were flying in circles while the window was closing and the butterflies getting clam posing somewhere.

"I almost get it... it was so close, but someday I will be the one who evaluate your mistakes Ladybug and Chat Noir and so your miraculous will be mine… someday it will be" -after say this Papillon remained in the full darkness.

And while in the school.

"M'lady, your miraculous, you are about to change"  
"Just like you... well bugs out" -saying that, used her yoyo to push her up but seeing that almost doesn't have energy to go further, hides on the second floor where there was nobody.  
At the same time, Chat Noir, also push him up with the help of his stick.  
" _Mmm ... that's Ladybug_ " -thought when he saw that she wasn't leaving but hides on the second floor, looks at his ring- " _I still have a few minutes, Ladybug... not many, she used her lucky charm long before_ " -he stays in the roof  
Ladybug des transforms. "Phew, Tikki that was close"  
"Ahhh" -Chat Noir covers his mouth to avoid making noise  
"mmm... but at least it looks like you managed to go beyond" -after say that Tikki hides  
"Yes" -she nods and goes looking for Alya  
And Chat Noir starts moving towards his home " _no, I can't believe, it wasn't my intention, but I found it very strange that she stops, just like that..._ " -With that thought he arrived to his house.

Meanwhile at school.

"And that was all, everything has returned back to normal thanks to our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, that's all for now" -after say that Alya turns off her mobile and put it save in her pocket. Notes to Marinette finished lower the stairs.- "oh Marinette there you were"  
"Ah haha, well yes as I saw you getting in I worry and try to find you, but with all the chaos, I ends up hiding in the second floor"  
"I see girl, hey let's go"  
"yes"

In the Agreste's house, Adrien's room.

"Plagg, what I'm going to do..."  
"And why do you ask me, doesn't you don't like the idea that is she, come on boy cheer up, at last you know who the love of your life"  
"Is that you don't understand, Plagg, is Marinette... Marinette, my friend, my classmate, Alya's best friend, and a friend of Nino..."  
"shouldn't you used to say that no matter who was behind the mask you will still love her"  
"I know what I said Plagg, but you don't understand Ladybug... I mean Marinette always said that we don't know each other in real life, but it is not like that... I know her, she knows me... and you what would you know you are always normally just thinking about cheese"  
"Now that you mention it, better tell me where is my cheese..."  
"Ahhrr Plagg, see you always thinking with your stomach" -Find a small round box- "here and not get dirty"  
"Hey I don't make a mess" -he swallowed a piece of cheese- "I don't understand why you are so worry about, for me that everything will be fine"  
"Agrrr" -He let himself fall into his bed thinking after a sigh

While in the Dupain-Cheng house, Marinette's room.

"Finally Tikki, the weekend arrives, this week has been attacks everyday"  
"Don't mention it Marinette, I also tired with all that it going on this week, the Papillon doesn't rest"  
"Mmm... I wonder if Chat Noir is also equally tired"  
"Of course, Marinette, he's your partner after all, and although you don't know who is he, he may also have... homework?"  
"Ahhhh... is true Tikki I haven't yet begun with my homework, and I promised to Alya that we would come out this weekend... I just hope nothing happens... although it is possible that if something happens to be there with me she will see the arriving of Ladybug first in action"  
"Like what happened today, right?" -smiles after saying it.  
"Yes" -she nods "at least I know she's safe too" -after says that, begins to do her homework.

The night falls, comes the morning and the sound of a mobile awakens our heroine.

"Hello…"  
"Hey, don't tell me you fell asleep, you promised me that we would met in the park to go to the movies with Nino and Adrieeeen, remember?"  
"Ahhh..." -looks the time in her mobile- "noooo, that's not... I'm on my way... wait... you said..."  
"Yes, girl... and for more curious that you think something he seems gone, hurry up that we are waiting for you"  
"yeah, of course... bye" -Hang up  
"That was Alya, right?"  
"Yes, and it's late... again... I wonder what Alya means by that he seems gone..." -With that she starts down the stairs and goes to the park.

In the park.

"Finally you are here"  
"Hey, dude"  
"H-h-h-hi"  
"didn't I tell you... gone" -whispers Alya to Marinette  
"Hi"  
"Hey, dude are you alright?"  
"Ah, yes... yes, I'm fine"  
"Good, to the cinema"  
"yes"  
"Marinette... looks like you..." -whispers Tikki  
"Hide Tikki"  
"You said something girl"  
"No, nothing... let's go"  
"Ladybug..." whispers Adrien  
"Hey, it's Marinette..."  
"shup up, Plagg... I know…"  
"Hey, dude all good... you're acting a bit weird"  
"me, it's not... it's just that I'm excited to be here... you know... with friends... and not in another photoshoot"  
"Ohh I see"

Once in the cinema.

"Well, already everyone bought their tickets and now we just have to wait until the movie starts..." -Alya looks at her mobile  
"No, again, Alya..."  
"I'm not looking the alert... I'm putting it on silent"  
"Oh"  
"Truth dudes, we must put it in silence"  
"Oh yeah of course" -With that Adrien also put his phone in silence.

So all went to see the movie, then when this ended.

"Wow yeah that was a good movie, right, dudes?"  
"I think so, Marinette?"  
"Yes" -nods- "excuse me... I need to go..."  
"let's go, I also need... we will return, and we can't be late in the concert, right?"  
"Oh, no, of course not... this Nino... I also"  
"Okay, I'll wait here"

In the women's room

"Do you see it, he has been turning to see you during the whole movie..."  
"Ahhh, what are you talking about, Alya?"  
"But it isn't obvious, he has fail in love with you... finally he noticed how great you are..."  
"Nah... I don't think so... or yes... wait... then... this..."  
"Haha... relax, I'll help you" -she wink at her

In the men's room

"Hey, boy, you haven't let me enjoy anything from the movie"  
"Hey, Plagg hide"  
"But if no one... look since you found out you have been acting weird... even your friends have had notice it... you have to do as you don't know..." -he stop talking when he heard the door opens and hides  
"Hey, all right, dude?"  
"Oh it's you, Nino"  
"of course, who else... hey, the ladies are waiting for us"  
"Yes I'm coming... let me wash my hands and I'll leave"  
"Ok... I'll wait outside"  
"You see... you're gone..."  
"Shup up, Plagg... but you're right... even if she is... Ladybug… Adrien... or Chat Noir, they don't know nothing at all, we have to go" -with that he finished washing his hands and left the bathroom.

"Hey..." -said Alya  
"Hehe... this... alright..."  
"Oh yeah alright let's go" -smiled Adrien after saying that- " _M'lady, I'll protect your secret like no one else_ " -thought  
"let's go, dudes"

And so the group went to the concert of Jagged Stone that was that night.

The End? :D :D

* * *

'Le Professeur' A Miraculous ladybug fanfic by AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction©2016 AnonimadeLima

#adrien #alya #chatnoir #chloe #fanfic #fanfiction #generalfiction #ladybug #marinette #miraculous #nino #plagg #professeur #sabrina #tikki #marinettecheng #myfanfic #generalfanfiction #adrienagreste #marinettedupaincheng #ladybugandchatnoir #miraculousladybugandchatnoir #alyacesaire #miraculoustalesladybugandchatnoir #mrsmendeleiev (show less)

A small idea pops out in my mind the other day after loosing count of how many times I had watched all the season 1 of "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" or also know as just "Miraculous Ladybug", I really love that show, if you didn't watch it yet... well, I recommend it ;) ;)  
Random question: Does anyone knows when officially will came out the next season?  
By the way, the names I leaving as I did watched on French with English Subtitles.  
And well, I hope you like it ^^ ^^  
comments as always are more than welcome :D :D  
Spanish Version: 'Le Professeur' A Miraculous ladybug fanfic  
-

Una pequeña idea apareció en mi mente el otro día después de perder la cuenta de cuántas veces he visto toda la temporada 1 de "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" o también conocida como tan sólo "Miraculous Ladybug", realmente amo este show, si aún no lo has visto... bueno te lo recomiendo ;) ;)  
Pregunta random: ¿Alguien sabe cuando oficialmente va a salir la siguiente temporada?  
Por cierto, los nombres los he dejado como vi en Francés con subtítulos en Inglés.  
Y bueno, espero les guste ^^ ^^  
comentarios como siempre son más que bienvenidos :D :D  
Versión en Español: 'Le Professeur' A Miraculous ladybug fanfic 

* * *

That was the description I gave it on my DeviantArt :D :D  
Esa fue la descripción que le di en mi DeviantArt :D :D


End file.
